This invention relates to a level meter capable of indicating a mean value of a sound signal by means of a pointer while indicating a peak value of the signal on the scale and, more particularly, to a level meter of the above type adapted for use in sound recording.
In recording of sound on a tape recorder or the like instrument, the level of a signal is usually measured by means of a VU meter and adjusted so as not to saturate. The VU meter indicates only a mean value of a signal so that it has a disadvantage that the recording level tends to be too low in case of recording sounds of organ, whereas the peak value portion in case of recording sounds of a percussion instrument tends to exceed a saturation point thereby producing distortion.